encyclopediafandomcom_bn-20200215-history
তিমি
তিমি সিটাসিয়া বর্গভুক্ত জলজ স্তন্যপায়ী যারা না ডলফিন (অর্থাৎ এরা ডেলফিনিডে বা প্লটানিস্টয়িডে কোনটিরই সদস্য নয়) না শুশুক। যদিও তিমিকে প্রায়ই তিমি মাছ বলা হয়, এরা কিন্তু মোটেও মাছ নয়, বরং মানুষের মতই স্তন্যপায়ী প্রাণী। তিমির বিভিন্ন প্রজাতির মধ্যে আছে পৃথিবীর সবচেয়ে বড় প্রাণী নীল তিমি, খুনে তিমি (killer whale), এবং পাইলট তিমি, যার নামের সাথে তিমি আছে বটে কিন্তু জীববৈজ্ঞানিক শ্রেণীবিন্যাসের প্রয়োজনে তাদের ডলফিন হিসেবে গণ্য করা হয়। বহু শতাব্দী ধরে মানুষ গোশত, তেল ও অন্যান্য কাঁচামালের প্রয়োজনে তিমি শিকার করে চলেছে। বিংশ শতাব্দীর ব্যাপক নিধনযজ্ঞে তিমির বেশ কিছু প্রজাতি গভীরভাবে বিপন্ন হয়ে পড়েছে। আচরণ তিমিকে মোটা দাগে শিকারী প্রাণীর কাতারে অন্তর্ভুক্ত করা যায়, তবে এর খাদ্য তালিকায় আণুবীক্ষনিক প্লাংকটন থেকে শুরু করে বড়সড় মাছ পর্যন্ত সবই আছে। পুরুষ তিমিকে বলা হয় ষাঁড়, একইভাবে স্ত্রী তিমিকে গাভী আর শিশু তিমিকে বাছুর। স্তন্যপায়ী বিধায় তিমির নিঃশ্বাস নেবার জন্যে অক্সিজেনের দরকার পড়ে আর এ জন্যে তিমিকে পানির ওপর ভেসে উঠতে হয়। এ কাজটি তিমি তার সুবিশাল নাসারন্ধ্রের মাধ্যমে সম্পন্ন করে। অনেক তিমি আবার পানির ওপর ভেসে উঠে জলক্রীড়া ও লেজ দিয়ে পানিতে আঘাত করার খেলায় মেতে ওঠে। তাদের পরিপ্বার্শের কারণে তিমির শ্বাস-প্রশ্বাস প্রক্রিয়া অনেক প্রাণীর থেকেই ভিন্ন: তিমি নিজেই ঠিক করে সে কখন শ্বাস গ্রহণ করবে। আর সব স্তন্যপায়ীর মত তিমিকেও ঘুমাতে হয়, তবে তারা খুব বেশি সময়ের জন্যে পরিপূর্ণ নিদ্রাসুখ উপভোগ করতে পারে না, কারণ তাদের শ্বাস নেবার জন্যে কিছু সময় পরপর পানির ওপর উঠতে হয়। ধারণা করা হয় তিমির মস্তিষ্কের অংশদুটি পালাক্রমে ঘুমায়, তাই তিমিরা কখনোই পুরোপুরি ঘুমন্ত থাকে না, তবে তিমি তার চাহিদা অনুযায়ী পর্যাপ্ত পরিমাণ বিশ্রাম গ্রহণ করে। তিমির এক চোখ খোলা রেখে ঘুমানোর কারণেই এমনটি মনে করা হয়। তিমিরা পরষ্পরের সাথে এক ধরণের সুরেলা শব্দ করে যোগাযোগ করে, যা তিমির গান নামে পরিচিত। তিমির বিশালতা ও শক্তিমত্ততার মতোই এদের গানও অনেক জোরালো (প্রজাতিভেদে); স্পার্ম তিমির গান মৃদু গুঞ্জনের মতো শোনায়, আবার সব শিকারী দাঁতযুক্ত তিমি (অডোন্টোসেটি) শব্দযোগাযোগ ব্যবহার করে, যা বহু মাইল দূর থেকেও শুনতে পাওয়া যায়। জানা গেছে তিমি ১৬৩ ডেসিবেল শব্দ তীব্রতায় ২০,০০০ একুস্টিক ওয়াটে শব্দ তৈরি করে। স্ত্রী তিমি একটি করে বাচ্চার জন্ম দেয়। এর লালন-পালন করার সময়টি বেশ দীর্ঘ (অধিকাংশ প্রজাতিতেই এক বছরের বেশি), এ সময়টিতে মা ও শিশু তিমির মধ্যে ঘনিষ্ঠ বন্ধন গড়ে ওঠে। বেশিরভাগ তিমির প্রজনন উপযোগী হবার বয়স মোটামুটি দীর্ঘ, সাধারণত সাত থেকে দশ বছর। এমন প্রজনন ধারায় খুব অল্প সংখ্যক বংশধরই তৈরি হয়, তবে তাদের টিকে থাকার সম্ভাবনাও বেশি হয়। তিমি সাধারণত প্রজননের সময় সুনির্দিষ্ট সঙ্গী বাছাই করে না: অনেক প্রজাতিতেই প্রতি মৌসুমে একটি স্ত্রী তিমির একাধিক সঙ্গী থাকে। জন্মের সময় নবজাতকেরা লেজ-প্রথম অবস্থায় ভূমিষ্ঠ হয়, যার ফলে এর ডুবে যাবার ঝুঁকি কম হয়। জলজ পরিবেশে মা তিমি তার শিশুকে পেস্টের মত দলা পাকানো দুধ পান করায়। এই দুধে প্রায় ৫০ শতাংশ ফ্যাট থাকে এবং শিশু তিমি প্রায় ৬ মাস বয়স পর্যন্ত এই দুধ পান করে।"whale." Encyclopædia Britannica. Encyclopædia Britannica Ultimate Reference Suite. Chicago: Encyclopædia Britannica, 2012. তথ্যসূত্র আরো পড়ুন * Carwardine, M., Whales, Dolphins and Porpoises, Dorling Kindersley, 2000. ISBN 0-7513-2781-6 * Williams, Heathcote, Whale Nation, New York, Harmony Books, 1988. ISBN 978-0-517-56932-0 বহিঃসংযোগ * WikiAnswers: questions and answers about whales * Whale Evolution * Greenpeace work defending whales * Save the Whales, founded in 1977 * AquaNetwork Marine Mammal Project * Oldest whale fossil confirms amphibious origins * Research on dolphins and whales from Science Daily * Whale and Dolphin Conservation Society - latest news and information on whales and dolphins * The Oceania Project - Caring for whales and dolphins * Whales Tohorā Exhibition Minisite from the Museum of New Zealand Te Papa Tongarewa * Whales in Te Ara the Encyclopedia of New Zealand * Orca and other whales video at Squid Force * www.whales.org.za Whales information portal * World Wide Fund for Nature (WWF) - information on whales, dolphins, and porpoises * Whale Trackers - An online documentary series about whales, dolphins and porpoises বিষয়শ্রেণী:জলচর বিষয়শ্রেণী:সামুদ্রিক স্তন্যপায়ী প্রাণী